movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocky and Katrina's Wedding
Transcript (That morning in Squirrelsville) (however) (Everyone enters the park) (together) Little Bear: Excuse me. Is this some sort of wedding? Pink Panther: Yes. For Katrina. Ben 10: Yeah. Princess Katrina the Dog. Duck: Then who's the lucky dog she loved? Gwen: Not a dog. A raccoon, you selfish Duck. Jake Spidermonkey: No way! Actually, It's Rocky Raccoon! (BOOM!) Lazlo: Perfect choice! Raj: Uh oh. Some of them don't believe. Samurai Jack: And some do believe. (BOOM!) Rocky and Katrina's Wedding (the title is fixed) Minka: Begin the song now. Class of 3000 Gang: Got it. (Song starts) (and plays) Ben 10: There's a party here in Squirrelsville, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Katrina and Rocky are gonna have a weddin' Gwen: There's a party here in Squirrelsville, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Mushu: You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty Adam: A turban that's unraveling just won't do. Blossom: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Bubbles: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Lupin II: There's a party here in Squirrelsville So I'm goin' to paint the town If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! MGPAM Gang: Rocky's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Andrina: My buddy's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Gumball: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs, Darwin: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Anais: Well, none of them compare to what this is! Conrad: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Fujiko: There's a party here in Squirrelsville, And it's got us all aglow Mufasa: If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it Lazlo: Sure, there's nothin' to it! Patsy: There's a party here in Squirrelsville, But we're not sure that we'll go Slinkman: Although the bride is la de dah. Nina: The groom is awfully low. Franklin: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Fox: Without Lionel and all of his malice, Everybody's happy! Franklin: What could possibly go wrong? Gangreen Gang: There's a party here in Squirrelsville, And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Aku: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Amoeba Boys: Yes, Aku. Bloo: There's a party here in Squirrelsville And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Mac:We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Frankie: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Grandma Foster: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Beaver: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too Irwin: There's a party here in Squirrelsville Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Mandy: What about the groom? Billy: He's here somewhere. Narrator: Meanwhile (Meanwhile) (Rocky thinks) (with his toy pipe in his mouth) Pierre: Son, Aren't you ready? Rocky: Well, not yet. But there is a favor for you to do for me. Pierre: What's that? Rocky: I want you to reunite with my mom and kids since you've left to go to work at a camping spot that I found you. Because we need to find the stuff to aid Theodore Adorable and Roginald Galagolia. Pierre: Already am. Rocky: Why, so you are. My siblings, mom, and I are glad to have you, because Andrina is my best friend. So now Theodore and Roginald will need the stuff to aid them back to normal. (Song continues) (and plays) Pierre: And don't worry about Theodore and Roginald. We'll aid them by giving them the rest stuff for them. Rock's line. Rocky: This wedding's going to be beautiful. There's a party here in Squirrelsville And the party's all for me Pierre: Yes it is. Rocky:Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Katrina: There's a party here in Squirrelsville And I can't believe it's true After all this waiting, here we are We'll finally get so say, "I do!" Rocky: I'll always have some real families Katrina: I always wanted a real true friend. Both: Someone who could just understand me... Dexter: Come on now, Raccoon! We must get on with this now! Raccoon: Oh, excuse me. Ed: There's a party here in Squirrelsville And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! Edd and Eddy: Rocky's getting married and it's gonna be the wedding of the century. Amazing how Rocky could have come so far! Buttercup: They're finally getting married! Clover, Sam, and Alex: They're finally getting married! The Drunkers: They're finally getting married! Lupe: Look at those presents! Katrina: We're finally getting married! Leon: They're finally getting married! Rocky: I'm finally getting married! Beavis and Butthead: They're finally getting married at the party in Squirrelsville! Junkyard Gang: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me Bobobo: To the party in Squirrelsville! (Song ends) (and stops) Andrina: The party's starting now. Got to party. Got to party. Help me. Can't stop myself. Somebody rub the lamp. Somebody run the lamp. Oh, You know I feel it. Huh? Oh, Sorry. (grins) Narrator: Meanwhile. (Meanwhile) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1M2j44w4ObL-ExK83XpzqP_hLXCsa826- Caldolph: Now we can be day and fancy free. (scats) Lester: Come around, Come around, Keep a goody round. (hums) Caldolph: We will be as happy as can be. (whistles) Lester: You and me, You and me, You and me. Caldolph: After this, We'll do anything. (tap dance) Lester: With a box of seeds and a beauty bird bath. Both: And we'll live the life just you and me. (clap) Welch: Hello, Birdies. Fauna: Oh hi Welch. Caldolph: Guess what. It's a wedding day today. Lester: Right. Dolores: You think we can go there? Huh? Welch: Only in disguises, of course. Caldolph: Watch this rehearse. Here comes the bride. (hums) (a tune to impress the other bad birds) Welch: Now you asked for it. Dolores: We're busted. (Beating sounds were heard) (FALCON PUNCH, ZAS!, SUBALUWA!) Lester: Dagnabbit. (birds tweet) (Back with us, TV show was on) (and playing on) Announce: The Wedding Show. Brought you by Log from Blammo. (the wedding show begins) Wanda: I knew I was waiting for this for your day, Peter. Scootch: You're the best brother we've seen. Rocky: Thank you. Thank you. Just personal pranks and jokes I do. Andrina: You're welcome. Pinch: Where's the bride? Pierre: She's coming shortly. (Fanfare) (Ta-da! Cartoon Sound Effect Fanfare Trumpet) (We look back) (and gasp) (Katrina appears) (beautifully) Rocky: Oh my gosh. Vultures: Wow. Buzz: Now what they gonna do? Ziggy: I don't know. What should they do? (She walks forward) Dizzy: Hey! Now don't start that again! (Kark saw this on TV) Kark: Darn! I can't believe I turned into meat, but got changed back to normal! Though I still have my corn-cob pipe in my mouth, I'll still get the heroes on their spoof travels with other baddies helping! Since I may get used to weddings happening! Rocky: Shall we? Katrina: Yes. Pierre: I never been so proud then ever. Andrina: Because we'll aid Theodore and Roginald with the right stuff. (They stand firm) (together) (Friar Tuck clears throat) Friar Tuck: So we're gathered here for two love ones, who have met in one of the What An Animal! episodes. Rocky: I know that. Friar Tuck: So you two are Rocky and Katrina, huh? Both: Yes. Friar Tuck: Now, Rocky, you'd like Katrina being your wife, yes? Rocky: Yes. And there's one thing to tell you all. Since Andrina's my best friend and an orphan in this team, I would like her as a sister to me. Friar Tuck: Alright. And for Andrina, who will be another sibling in Rocky's family, you, Katrina, will have Rocky be your husband, yes? Katrina: Yes. Friar Tuck: Alright. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Because we've got the stuff to aid Theodore and Roginald. (Rocky and Katrina kissed each other when bells ring) (and hugged) (We cheered) (and clapped) Andrina: Me for a sister? (toy kitty nods) Andrina: I'm in a family now. (toy kitty nods) (Gideon sees this on TV) Gideon: Man! I can't believe Rocky got a new sibling in the family. Heck: And married to a princess. Kiker: And Friar Tuck and his buddies have the right stuff to aid Theodore and Roginald. Tigra: If they do. Jack: Yeah. Besides, SD should really be doing The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures Series more often. Niples: Actually, It was canceled. Gideon: (Scar's voice) What?! What did you say? Niples: Look, It's true. Gideon: (Scar's voice) You know the law: Never ever say that The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures Series is cancelled. It's on temporary hiatus! Niples: But Gideon, AS's being stupid on knowing. No offense. Still smart. Gideon: None taken. AS's trying to be reasonably serious. Being patient. (SNAPSHOT) (their photo is taken) (Song starts) Owen: He called her on the road From a lonely cold hotel room Just to hear her say I love you one more time But when he heard the sound Of the kids laughing in the background Aaron: He had to wipe away a tear from his eye A little voice came on the phone Said, "Daddy when you coming home?" He said the first thing that came to his mind Chris: I'm already there Take a look around I'm the sunshine in your hair I'm the shadow on the ground I'm the whisper in the wind I'm your imaginary friend And I know I'm in your prayers Oh I'm already there Pecky: She got back on the phone Said I really miss you, darling Don't worry about the kids--they'll be all right Wish I was in your arms Lying right there beside you Vilburt: But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight And I'll gently kiss your lips Touch you with my fingertips So turn out the light and close your eyes Owen: I'm already there Don't make a sound I'm the beat in your heart I'm the moonlight shining down Pecky: I'm the whisper in the wind And I'll be there until the end Can you feel the love that we share Oh I'm already there Chris: We may be a thousand miles apart But I'll be with you wherever you are Nature + Imagine: I'm already there Take a look around I'm the sunshine in your hair I'm the shadow on the ground I'm the whisper in the wind And I'll be there until the end Can you feel the love that we share Oh I'm already there Oh I'm already All: Yay! Aaron: There. (Song ends) Vilburt: At last. (Later) Narrator: Later (Benton reads the headlines) Benton: It can't be! Rocky and Katrina are married! Since Andrina and her toy kitty are proud to be in Rocky's family too. Text: Doesn't matter. Benton: What did you say? Text: Uh, not a single word, to be exact. Benton: Good. Text: Great. (Mouseysqueaky reads the headlines) Mouseysqueaky: Ah tartar sauce! Rocky and Katrina are married with a new sibling and her toy kitty in a family? And not even a single Powerpuff Girls' Adventure film to be seen and worked on since SD should focus on doing so. Voice: He sounds just like Spongebob. Mouseysqueaky: Yeah. I do. Because Stephen Druschke should really begin working on The PPGs' Adventures Series more often as well as his spoofs. (Dyke read the headline which made his stogie fall out of his mouth) (and land on his plate) Dyke: Gosh darn it. I can't believe Rocky and Katrina are married. Now that Andrina is part of Rocky's family, there's no doubt SD will be focusing on drawing more sketch designs with Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, Courage, Cow, Chicken, The Seven Dwarfs, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Little Dig, Big Dog, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Kanga, Roo, Darby, and Buster (Dog) in them. Rocky: This was the perfect headline they did. Andrina: Super mega fantastic. Katrina: I love it. Pierre: And so do I. Because I'm proud to love my boy, his wife, his best friend, now his new sister, and her toy kitty in the family as more siblings. Andrina: Oui. Wanda: Ja. Because SD's The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures Series is put on hold until he can have the brain to make them. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Andrina Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials Category:Weddings Category:Transcripts